Masquerade Masks
by kerbubbles
Summary: Ian and Anthony meet at a halloween party but they don't know it IANTHONY


Ian's standing in a corner, sulking. His friend Ras had invited him to one of his stupid Halloween parties, and Ian had only shown up because he thought it was going to be a small get together with a few of their friends. Instead, Ian had walked in on a huge party of drunken girls dressed in the sluttiest costumes they could find trying to get guys dressed in ridiculous costumes to fuck them. In fact, some of these girls had tried to get him in bed, and he had to "politely" tell them to fuck, because he's gay.

Ian sighs, wishing his best friend Anthony was there with him. At least he could keep the disgusting girls away, but Anthony was at some other party. Ian was hurt that Anthony had decided to hang out with his fucking girlfriend instead of him. What ever happened to bros before hoes? But Ian also understood that sometimes people just wanted quality time with their significant other. Ian was like that with Melanie, before he realized he was gay and broke up with her.

Ian saw another drunk girl stumbling towards him and he quickly darted into the crowd. Damn his costume and how sexy and mysterious it made him look. He was dressed as a man at a masquerade ball. He didn't put much effort into his costume. He was just wearing a black suit and a store-bought masquerade mask.

Ian looked behind him, sighing when he saw he'd lost the drunk girl who was stumbling after him. He spotted another girl coming towards him and he cursed, turning around and rushing away in the direction of the snack table.

Ian wasn't watching where he was going, too busy trying to get away!" He looked to the guy, extending his hand. When the man took his hand, Ian pulled him to his feet, almost gasping when he saw the guy's costume. It was _exactly_ like his, except the guy looked a lot more attractive. "I'm _so_ sorry!" Ian said once the guy had gotten to his feet and smoothed out his well-fitting suit.

"It's alright, neither one of us was watching where we were going." Something about the hot guy's voice made Ian feel he knew the guy, but he couldn't match the voice with a face. Once he got a good look of what he could see of the guy's face, he felt even more like he knew him. There was something about those beautiful brown eyes that sparked some sort of recognition in his mind. He knew he'd seen them before, but he couldn't quite pinpoint where.

Ian smiled at the guy "Yeah, we really should've been."

Hot guy chuckled "I like your costume."

Ian laughed "I like yours too. Did you make your mask? It looks _amazing_."

"Yeah, I hand painted it. Do you really like it?"

Ian nodded, grinning. "It looks a lot better than mine. Mine's just store-bought"

"I think it looks good" Hot guy smiled reassuringly. "What's your name?"

Ian opened his mouth to reply but before he could Ras appeared behind him. "Time for Spin the Bottle!" He grabbed Ian's arm, dragging him away despite his protests of "We're too old for childish games!"

Ras shoved Ian down in a spot in a huge circle of people, nine out of ten of them drunk off their ass. Ian groaned when he noticed there were a lot more girls than guys, about five girls for each guy. He hoped he wouldn't have to kiss one of the girls, but with his rotten luck, he probably would.

He scanned the circle, blushing when he saw Hot Guy sitting in the seat right across from him. Hot Guy grinned at him and he couldn't tell due to the mask, but Ian swore he saw him wink.

"Who's first?" Ras asked as he set the wine cooler bottle in the middle of the circle. Some girl dressed in what looks like some kind of animal with whiskers says she will and spins the bottle.

Ian hopes to fucking _god_ that the bottle won't land on him. This isn't even attractive, and her costume barely even covers her body. Thankfully, the bottle lands on some dude dressed as a pirate. He looks extremely pleased when the girl crawls over and practically pounces on him.

Once the two are done practically dry humping, the pirate spins the bottle and it lands on a girl with way to much make up dressed as an overly slutty hula girl. The two kiss and hula girl spins the bottle and, unfortunately for Ian, it lands on him. He barely has enough time to register his immense disgust before the girl attacks him. The kiss is sloppy and disgusting and all Ian is thinking is "eww, eww, eww!"

The Hula girl finally pulls away and Ian rubs the girls lipstick off his lips, treating it like the most vile substance he'd ever come in contact with. Ian reluctantly spins the bottle, his mood immediately brightening when it stops in front of the Hot Guy. The girls are squealing and Ian's too busy admiring the sexy way the guy's hips move as he crawls over to be bothered by the deafening noise.

Hot Guy presses his lips to Ian's and Ian feels like he's in heaven. He lifts his hand to the guy's neck and tangles his fingers in his soft black hair. He gasps when his lips are parted by the guy's tongue and he inwardly grins. Their mouths move together effortlessly, like they were made for each other. Their tongues explore each other's mouths eagerly.

Ian reluctantly pulls away when his lungs scream for oxygen, glad his mask is hiding his face because he is blushing profusely. He sits back down, watching the guy's hips as he crawls back to his seat. Hot Guy spins the bottle and it lands on a guy dressed as a football player. They both look less than pleased and the football player quickly pecks Hot Guy's lips and flees to his seat, the girls booing, apparently from the lack of guy-on-guy action they got from the previous kiss.

Football player spins the bottle and it lands on the hula girl from earlier. The two make out, practically dry humping, and when the girl spins the bottle, Ian hopes it doesn't land on him because Ian's very familiar with Ras' stupid rules, and if the bottle lands on the same two people twice, they have to play seven minutes in heaven.

Of fucking course, the bottle lands on Ian and Ras grins "You know what that means! Seven minutes in heaven!" The girl squeals, but Ian has the biggest look of horrid disgust on his face, and Ras gives him a sympathetic look before roughly shoving the two in the closet.

The girl attacks Ian, crushing her lips against his and slamming him against the wall. Ian tries to push her off, but each time she just attaches her lips to his again. Ian feels like he's gonna be sick and he's seriously contemplating to vomit in the girl's mouth just so she would get the fuck off of him.

Thankfully, the door opens earlier than it should and Ras yells "Times up!" The girl protests, saying that wasn't even 7 minutes, but Ras just drags her out of the closet. Ian walks out of the closet, sending Ras a grateful thank you look. He wipes the girls lipstick off his lips for the second time that day, treating it as if it were acid about to burn his face, a look of immense disgust plastered on his face.

The two sit back down and Ian spins the bottle, frowning when it lands on another girl. They kiss and Ian groans, having a feeling this would be a long night.

After a few more spins, it's Hot Guy's turn and he spins the bottle. Ian grins when it lands on him and Ras smiles. "7 minutes in Heaven!" Ian stands up eagerly, grinning when Ras pushes the two males in the closet. The doors close and Ian turns to the Hot Guy and grins. He can't quite tell because of the masks and the lack of light in the closet, but he thinks the guy's smirking.

Hot Guy pressed Ian gently against the wall and kisses him, making Ian smile. He loved how gentle this guy was. He wondered how this guy would be in bed but quickly pushed the thought out of his head. If there was one specific thing that bothered Ian the most, it would definitely be one night stands. What's the point of having sex with someone if you're just going to wake up and they'd be gone? Unlike most people, it seemed, Ian actually liked _relationships_. He didn't want to have sex with someone and then wake up and they're gone, never to be seen again. He actually wanted a relationship with someone, and he definitely wanted to see this guy again.

Ian's brought out of his thoughts when the guy slips his tongue in his mouth. Ian inwardly grins and their tongues slide together, exploring each other's mouth. The two pull away when the need to breathe, and Ian slips a piece of paper in the guy's pocket. "My number" He whispers.

Hot Guy grins and slips a paper in Ian's pocket "My number. And I don't believe you ever told me your name."

"Oh, it's-" Ian was cut off by the door opening. "Sorry, time's up! The cops showed up, so you might want to leave."

There was scattered shouts and people were rushing to get outside, to leave and not be arrested. Ian lost the Hot Guy in all the mess and his heart sank. He went outside, looking around for him. He waited for the crowd to thin and looked around again, giving up when he couldn't find him. He sighed and got in his car, driving home and getting in bed.

Ian woke up, groaning and stretching. He groaned again when he realized he had a boner from his immensely dirty dream about the Hot Guy from the previous night. He sighed, deciding to take of it later, since it wouldn't really stand out against his pajama bottoms anyway.

He looked at his phone, seeing he had a text from an unknown number. His first thought was that it was Anthony's since Melanie had gotten jealous of all the time they spent together and deleted Anthony's number, but Ian pulled the slip of paper from the previous night from his pocket and saw that it was the Hot Guy's number. He grinned and opened the text message. It said "Dreamt about you ;)"

Ian grinned and blushed, texting back that he had dreamt about the guy as well. He got up and stretched, going out into the hallway, saying good morning to Anthony. They went into the kitchen, Ian's stomach growling.

Anthony chuckled. "Hungry?" Ian nodded and Anthony suggested making pancakes. Ian agreed and they started making the batter.

Ian was texting the guy all throughout making the batter. He thought it was weird how every time Ian sent the guy a text Anthony's phone went off. It was even weirder how Anthony gave Ian a grin, making Ian think Anthony knew something he didn't.

"Who ya texting?" Ian asked Anthony.

"Oh, just some guy I met last night."

Ian was surprised. Anthony had met a guy? But Anthony had a girlfriend, and he was straight! "You met a _guy?_"

Anthony laughed "Is it that surprising? Anyway, yeah, Kalel broke up with me the night before her party, so I decided to go to Ras'. And I've always been a little bi, I just never told you."

Ian raised an eyebrow "Well then. That's unexpected."

Anthony chuckled "Shut up and help me finish this"

Ian obliged, grinning when his phone went off again. He wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped Anthony's elbow, causing him to spill pancake batter all over Ian's shirt. Ian gasped "What the hell?!"

"Shit! I'm sorry, Ian! You bumped my elbow and it just spilled! Do you have any other clothes?"

"No! I was supposed to do laundry today, remember?"

Anthony grinned, seeing this an opportunity for Ian to find his mask. Anthony had figured out it was Ian when he went to put the guy's number in his phone and a message came up stating Ian's contact already possessed that number. "You can just borrow some of my clothes!"

Ian nodded and went down the hall to Anthony's room. He looked in his drawers, finding some clothes. He changed and turned to leave, something on Anthony's bed side table catching his eyes. He turned and gasped. It was the guy from last night's mask! He picked it up, carrying it to the living room. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was Ian's mystery guy!

He looked up, giving Anthony a questioning look. Anthony was just standing there, giving Ian a grin. Ian barely had time to register what was going on before he was slammed against a wall, Anthony's lips crashing against his. Ian pulled away "You asshole, you knew and you didn't say anything!"

Anthony chuckled "I thought you would have known, considering I gave you my number, but I guess I wasn't already in your phone."

Ian smiled sheepishly "Yeah…Melanie deleted your number when we were still dating and I kept forgetting to add it in. But still, why didn't you say anything, you dick!"

Anthony laughed "I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out"

"You spilled the pancake batter on me on purpose, did you?"

"Actually, that was an accident caused by you, you klutz."

"Shut up and kiss me, you dick."

Anthony grinned and kissed Ian again. Ian pushed off of the wall, stumbling backwards with Anthony towards his bedroom. Ian pushed Anthony on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"What about breakfast?" Anthony asked

"I'm having you for breakfast" Ian giggled, kissing Anthony.

Anthony grinned and kissed back "I bet I'll make a tasty breakfast."

_Fin_


End file.
